So Quiet
by Sa Jupika
Summary: Ikhny's thoughts go on Hiead, while trying to deal with being a Repairer. I think this is bad, but it is in english, which is a change. I won't do translations.
1. Anrui

So Quiet | Anrui  
  
"So quiet  
another wasted night,  
the television steals the conversation  
exhale,  
another wasted breath,  
again it goes unnoticed."  
Dashboard Confesstional - Agian It goes unnoticed  
  
Cuddled up in a corner, Ikhny, head down, cries of a secret that only her friend knows of. A abuse that hunts her dreams, but knowing that her love, will never love her, she resorts of crying. A gasp exsapes and that, it's self another wasted breath. Meaningless tears, wasted for some boy. Some boy who cannot love for nothing. 'Is he some mechine or something? Cannot feel, nor cannot cantain passtion?' She thought. Looking into the mirror in the girl's section of GOA.   
  
"Ikhny, you hungry? You haven't eaten all day. What has you so worked up?" Ikhny's friend and fellow room mate, Kizna.   
  
"Yes, neko-chan, but, I'd rather wait until dinner,," Kizna cut off Ikhny off.  
  
"It's is dinner time, Zero and Roose are worried about you, and frankly, so am I, what's eaten you up so?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about the test coming up tomarrow, and I still need to study." She told Kizna. 'Frankly that was half the truth' Ikhny told herself.  
  
"Ok," Kizna said, not bying it, but went with it, "But. you still need food, beppin."  
  
"One last wish,  
falling upon a broken star,  
watching your old self fading away,  
was the worst thing to ever watch.  
Why can't I show you,  
that people really care,  
that the boy you love,  
can't feel..."   
Patorishia - Feeling   
  
At the mess hall, Ikhny got a tray filled with, some sort of various, yet unknown things. Sitting down next to Kizna, and Zero. "Where's Roose?" She asked to her two other compainions.  
  
"Roose went off with Yamagi. All Yamagi said was that he needed to talk to Roose and yet they haven't returned." Zero pipped in.   
Kizna reached over and hit Zero in the back of the skull.   
"Hey? Ow! What's that for?!" Zero asked.  
  
"That's for butting in other people's lives, baka." Kizna snapped at Zero.  
  
"But!" Kizna went a smack Zero once more in the same spot.  
  
"That's for not shutting up, Enna Zero." Ikhny sneaked out a giggle for the pair. The both looked at her. Once noticing the look on their faces, she stopped and went on eating. "Ikhny, what is wrong? There's got to be something eating away from inside."  
  
"Nothing, is, wrong Kizna." Ikhny stood up and placed her fork on the tray. "If you'd stop asking the same idiotic question, you'd get the answer."   
She said calmly and walked away. Outside the Mess hall, she leaned aginist the wall. "I cannot tell you why."  
  
"Avoid me,   
Stay away from me,  
I am going to scream.  
Avoid me,  
Keep away from me,  
I am going to die tonight."  
Rawr x - Angel's Tears.  
  
"Well As for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs, and sit alone and wonder,   
how you're making out. But as for me, I wish that I were anywhere with anyone, making out."  
Ikhny sung softly to herself. She flops onto her bed, staring up at the celing.   
"I'm cuddling close, to blankets and sheets  
But you're not alone, and you're not discreet, make sure I know who's taking you home."   
sighing softly a smile spread across her lips, "No girl likes you, Hiead, you're a stupid  
sexist. I am not mechine, you're the mechine. I find that funny." Turning on her stomich, she went on with her thoughts.  
  
  
I am sure that this sucked. If people are going to give flames or Critictsm (ack, not in the mood to do spell check), then go along and give me some. I will admint, my english is bad, and if, or when, I will get better by time. I am sure there's OCCness and crap. The song she sings was Dashboard Confessionals -  
Screaming Infedellites. Enjoied? I hope so.   
  
Patorishia 


	2. Zuijuu

So Quiet | Zuijuu  
  
"Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Tune in and we can get the last call.  
Our lives, our coal.  
Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.  
Our hearts littering the topsoil.  
Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.  
Our lives."  
Jimmy Eat World - Bleed American  
  
Hiead leaned aginist the wall, looking at everyone in the room. Closing his eyes shut due to his erratation towards Zero.  
'Won't he ever shut the fuck up?' He thought to himself in silent thought.  
  
"But when will we get to beable to go into a real battle Azuma? Seniors already had back up calls, why can't we?" Zero asked, in a form of a whine.   
  
"Because I said so Enna, besides, you aren't ready yet. None of you onna's are.Get ready, and then, you'll be in battle." Senshi Azumasama told his five head count class. "Now for that question onna, you got 5 laps around GOA. Hurry up, you only got 6 minutes to finish."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Go!"  
  
Hiead, just looked at Zero complain and went about his way, back into this thoughts of the unknown. Getting off the wall, putting his arms to the side, he ignore the commemt from Azumasama, he walked out of the room and headed down the halls to the gunjiruu. Hiead had nothing to do with becoming a piolt, he never wanted to be one, He wanted to die, along with his "bro's" He had nothing to do with the losers on GOA, and GIS. Nothing..  
  
'Goddess, this place is stupid. I need to become a pilot to prove Akenokoru wrong. I will become a pilot, and she'll owe me lava blu dell'erba.' He opened the door of the gunjiruu. "And by the time I get back, I'll probally be not addictied anymore." he sighed and took off his shrit. "If I get back, hell, that was some good merda." Hiido ploped onto his bed. "To bad I couldn't have any for 6 months before enrollment." He closed his eyes and sighed in deeply. Slipping into sleep,   
  
Relax...it's over,   
you belong to me,  
I fill your mouth with dirt.  
Relax...it's over,  
you can never leave  
I take your second digit with me  
... Love...  
You are..  
.my first,   
I can breath  
I find you fascinating  
  
"Hiead... come here..." Called out a female's voice, off in a echo, meaning far away.  
  
"Who's the fuck there?" Hiead yelled, across the field of whiteness. A figured appered, touches his face, but her face was covered in a blinding whiteness.  
  
"I cannot say, who I am Hiead. I want you to know, there are people out there who love you, so much, they'd risk their lives for you." Said the female, who she was. Hiead couldn't make out.  
  
"So what, let them be foolish enough to kill themselves for me."  
  
"Gner, it isn't that simple. You have a life in your hands right now, but the other two, have no choice but to follow up on your safety. You can either, die right now, or die a hateful and painful death. You can back off or leave. Choose wisely." The girl spoked to him. She moved closer to him, and touched his cheek. "Hiead, please choose. I can take away the pain you feel inside. I can bring you to Aken."  
  
Hiead narrowed his cold cramoisi ones. "Really?" He slapped her hand away from his face and turned around. "Aken's dead. I made sure she was dead." With the final words, he walked off.  
  
"Yes, she's dead, Gner. But just making sure that a victim has no pulse, doesn't mean they don't move on to the spiritual plane. Gner, did you forget of your journey? Did you forget your first death?"  
  
"You can't live twice." Hiead unchantely stated.  
  
"My point. you die, you get your soul back." The girl told him. "Hiead, I can make you, you again. You won't have to be Hiead anymore. You can by your real self again."  
  
"I don't want it." Hiead stated.   
  
"Hiead, your are not perfect. You are not the person you want to be. You killed your bestfriend. My question to you is, will you kill your Repairer also?" She asked.   
  
Hiead Turned around, and looked right at the girl. Her hair started to show. "I, haven't desided. She's weak."  
  
"Gner, just because someone is 'Weak', doesn't mean, they don't have the skills to press on." She mentioned to him. Hiead managed to snarl up a smirk.  
  
"To bad I can't kill you, as well." Hiead told her. "Can you wake me up now?"  
  
"Sorry Gner, I need you to tell me, are you ready to die for a cause? Or die for the murders you have done?" She told him.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her. He turned around and faced her. "I am not going to play your fucking game."  
  
"Oh, well Träumer. I shall begin to deside for you. I think you shall die right now. No one will know your cause of death, plus, Aken, has a word to you, or so.."  
  
"If you deside my fate, I will kil..  
  
"You think you can kill me? How can you kill me, without killing yourself? Scheißekopf."  
  
"You think that's smart to call me a shit head, when I am right here?" Hiead asked the girl. "I do know Germen." The girl stepped out of the light. Her black hair, rested beyond her back. Her noir eyes, looked into Hieads cramoisi ones. "I will kill you, if you kill me."  
  
"Isn't that impossible? I mean, you'll be dead. When you die, and I killed you, you won't see me. I'll be looking over Rioroute's ass. Hiead, or shall I say Träumer, You won't make Pilot. You'll be shipped to the nearest correctional facilty in the colonies. I won't, babysit your ass anymore."  
  
"My ass? Babysitting? whatever ikeike. I don't need shit for no one."   
  
"Who saved you for dying? Remimber? You pleading your life, and out of respect, you asked me, and I sent you back. You are right, you can live only once, for your soul is still here. Hiido, you need to die." The girl walked back into the light. She came back with a staff. "I won't take your shit for an answer." Lifting the staff up and aiming it at Hiead. A light flashed out of the tip and hit Hiead in the heart. Nothing but Blackness surrounded the area.  
  
  
You are...my favorite,  
lay you down to sleep  
It's all that I can do to stop  
...Love...  
So blue...  
so broken,  
paper doll decays  
I haven't left you yet  
So cold...  
subversive,  
your eyes are full of bleach  
Tomorrow,  
I will go away again  
...Love...  
  
"Gner Hiead, Candidate #89, died in his sleep. A respected ceromony will take place within 1300. Be late, ger punished, dismissed." Senshi Azumasama, said to the current 9 head count. Ihkny, leaned aginist the metal walls, and slid down onto the metal floors.  
  
"Oh, Ikhnychan." Kizna said, hugging Ikhny out of comfort, keeping her close to her chest. "I don't know how it happened."  
  
"I don't know either." Ikhny choked out.   
  
Wrecka Toesing, was looking at Ikhny in discust. "Ikhnychan, don't worry 'bout it. He isn't worth your tears. You'll be like Rome now. I pure, replacment."  
  
"Wreckasan. Don't you understand? I won't become a Repairer. I won't be anything!" Ikhny, sobbed to Wercka.  
  
"Ikhny chan, moment time." Kizna whispered to Ihkny. She stiffen then relaxed. "Think, you can be a rouge repairer."  
  
"Ihkny, want something to drink? You need to get your mind off of things." Wercka butted in on Kizna.   
  
"NO!" Ikhny yelled. "Leave me alone!" She got up, and ran down the hallways. When in the girl secion of GOA, she jumped into the bed, shoved the blankets over her head, and cried. 'Hiead san, you didn't have to die, did you? You went along with some fucked up plan, and died. That's what happens Hiead san.' "But you seems to push me, far away from you." 'I can't believe you!' "You don't want to sing along." 'Ara, you're dead!' "Trying not be wrong." 'You're really dead, aren't you?' A piece of paper, caught Ikhny's eyes. She picked it up, and read it.  
  
Allecto,  
You are mine, you will always be mine, I can tear you apart, I can recombine you. All I want is to cover you all, you belong to me. I will kill you to love you.  
Gner Hiead  
  
'Wha? Are you really dead?'  
  
  
  
  
I killed Hiead. *smirks* The bakayaro needed to die. I love the boy and all, but he's a plan bakyaro. (Whoever thinks he has a good side, needs to grow up.) Hiido (Hiead), and a worst jerk, than Heero Yuy, but Heero, has to hide his humanity people! Hiido is not Heero! Hiido, choosed to be, a fucking basterd. ^_^ That's enough, of my moral charater teachings. (The only way I think, Hiead, can die, is if he dies within his sleep.)  
What Hiead wrote to Ikhny was lyrics to Slipknot's Iowa. The lyrics, above in area change. I also, Iowa by Slipknot. It's a good song, but really long. It's like 15:00 minutes or so. Real long, but real, good. Jimmy Eat World's Bleed American, shouldn't be offencive, if is, tell please. (is my Grammar a tad bit better?) Oh and No I do not own Megami Kouhosei. The song Ihkny sings, or says, is Dashboard Confesstionals - Ender will save us all.   
  
I have Jpes titles, but do not hate for that n_n, I understand better, Romaji, is, bad for me. 3/4 year english, and all good.  
  
Lalita - I know I need grammar work. My Grammar is bad, but like you said, you need work too n_nv  
Tieren - ara arigatou!   
Rika Wong - I need a spellcheck that is english. o_O so, I think I need to download one soon ne?  
Lady Tskuya - ara, thanks, I guess 3 years of enlgish passed up ne? I cannot speak it tho. O_o; maybe I should not write if I can not write ne? But I am glad to see that no mistakes were found. (Thank Goddess for Translations !!) 


	3. yayakoshii no seishin

((warning Japanese Ahead - Dioluge in english though. Poems and Song Lyrics in Japanese.))  
  
So Quiet | yayakoshii no seishin  
  
Aimai na tai-  
do ga mada fuan ni  
Saseru kara  
Konna ni horeteru koto wo mou su  
  
Ikhny closed her eyes, Dreamt that all of it was, just a mixed up dream. Inside her mind, she knew it was real. Deep in her heart told her, the letter was real, and he was dead. Some how it didn't add up to her. The letter, the sudden death, if obvious that he would kill her, or anyone at the moment. 'Maybe it's one of the senior candidates that killed him, yes that must be it.'  
  
"Ikhny, you need to get out. You haven't eaten all day." Kizna urged, pulling Ikhny to her feet.  
  
"Kinza, I need to study!" Ihkny gasped. Kinza moved him closer to her.  
  
"You've been studing all day chan, want to eat or something?"  
  
"No, I need to study." Ihkny whined, 'I need to study to find if Hiead is still alive..'  
  
ai wo hoshigatte bakarii nai de   
yume wo katatte bakarii nai de   
konna yo wo ureite bakarii nai de   
hontou no jiyuu wa kantan na kotae HEY! tagai no me wo miru   
  
"Hiead?" A voice called from behind; familar yet so odd sounding at the same time.  
  
"What?" He said monotoned, intriging of the fact, that he, himself, was being called, the first time.  
  
"I heard you were killed for not answering, no? Or maybe for the deaths you caused after your own, yea?" Said the voice. Hiead turned around and steared into deeppink eyes, meeting his dark red. "So it is true yea? So why run from the past Hiead? Why runaway?"  
  
"To get away from you, Aken."  
  
"Funny, last I check, you were runnig from the enforcments, Hiead, why? Why did you kill?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions? Is it my buiness, or is it yours? It's mine, so back the fuck off." Hiead replied, brushing some bangs away from his eyes.  
  
"No! You tell me now, bakayaro. You ain't gonna play that shit." Aken demanted. She steped in front of Hiead and blocked him.  
  
"This is what got you killed in the first place baka."  
  
"Who cares! You are not leaving!" Aken shouted.  
  
Hiead gave Aken a long glare, both were pissed. "You just going to stare at me? Afraid?" Hiead tanted her.  
  
"NO! I am not afraid!"  
  
kudannai koto shite  
kudannai hanashi de  
asa made moriagattari shite  
sore ga tadashii no ka  
machigatteru no ka nante  
taishita mondai janakute  
nani hitotsu kangaete nai no ka mo ne  
subete no koto kanjiteru watashitachi  
ima made iroiro atta yo ne  
ima demo iroiro aru kedo ne  
  
"Ikhny, Let's go and get out of these things, you look like hell and I am not about to let that spoil our day off." Kinza said, urging Ikhny into the hallway.  
  
"iie Kinzasan, I got to study." Ikhny protest.  
  
"hai Ikhnychan, you've been studing all day! You got to have fun." Kinza shot back. Ikhny put her arms to the side and and went a long with Kinza.  
  
Ikhny slugged a long side of Kinza, going to the mess hall. Seeing Zero, and the restt of Hiead's classmates, Ikhny felt her pride leave. She felt her heart jump and tears racing to her eyes.  
  
"Kon'nichiwa Ikhnysan" Said a green haired boy, smiling a sad smile to her.  
  
"Kon'nichiwa Roosesan" She replied in a soft, unsecure voice. Roose smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I wonder what is going of this place, It's so quit now." Roose stated   
  
"It is." she whispered to herself, started humming a tune to herself, and Roose started singing words a long it.  
  
"So Quite, another wasted night.." Roose said softly.  
  
"Television steals the conversation..." Ikhny sung  
  
"Exhale.."  
  
"Another wasted breath.."  
  
"Again it goes unnoticed." The both sung in unison. Turning to stare at each other, a few blinks and silence creeped between the two.  
  
"I didn't even think that, anyone would know that song." Roose muttered to himself, Ikhny turned and leaned aginist the wall.  
  
"Neither did I..."  
  
semishigure ni kiesou na koe de  
nando mo itta  
"minna hitori de ikite yuku mono  
furikaeranai"  
  
A loney paper sat where Ikhny found her note the night of Hiead's death, a single paper. Ikhny opened it up, with percoution on something to to pounce out of it.   
  
Allecto,  
da kara chotto matte! sonna ni isoganaide yo chuutohanpa na mama ja kotae nanka dasenai yo keredo motto motto chikaku de kanjite itai meguriaeta koto o kuyandari wa shitaku nai  
  
Gnr  
  
"Another one?" 


	4. NO CHAPPIE

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER! I AM SO SORRY! NEXT WEEKEND PROMISE ^_^ 


	5. I can't update

I lied - I am so busy. I'll get to update so if I wasn't so busy. Gomen Nasi. I am so sorry. 


End file.
